


A home

by deckerstar_unicorn13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deckerstar_unicorn13/pseuds/deckerstar_unicorn13
Summary: Maze is still in her own place but chloe and trixie are getting ready for Christmas and decides to ask lucifer to join them





	A home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry maze isn't in it I just wanted the three for this one

Lucifer was never on to get into Christmas nor celebrate it. Normaly he spent it Christmas with the ladies from his club or just drink the night away. This year was different chloe had asked him if he wanted to spend Christmas with her and Trixie. Who was he to refuse the decker ladies well trixie anyway after the way she ran to him and threw herself at his legs and begged till he said yes. This was going to be interesting.

Chloe had been tree shopping with trixie and present shopping so she was done with her work for today all she needed to do now was make Christmas dinner and help trixie and lucifer with the tree she asked him to come and help sense he wasn't busy. While she was cooking lucifer came in 'me and trixie finished the tree ' did you? ,yep!

He looked at her for a minuet or two and decided to help with cooking as if he could read her and tell she was tierd after all she had done today. He did the rest of the cooking for her she went in the living room to look at the tree. It didn't look bad not at all what she was expecting maybe a disaster? Messed up well...everything.

Later after all cooking was done lucifer bid trixie and chloe a fairwell for the night this was the night before Christmas he needed to go pick up Chloe's present and stop by the bank for a big surprise for Chloe for tomorrow. Chloe and trixie relaxed for the rest of the night and not long after Lucifer left she put trixie to bed .' Mommy?' What monkey? ' do you think lucifer has ever celebrated Christmas before? " well I don't know monkey lucifer doesn't seem like the type but maybe " well I know he will enjoy tomorrow and he will like my gift'

trixie handed her mother a stuffed pillow that trixie had saved her money to buy a pillow that was purple and had devil horns like an emoji. Chloe laughed at the pillow and smiled "yes monkey he will love it! 'Chloe walked out of Trixie's bedroom wondering If lucifer acctuely ever spent the Christmas with family? Well she thought she just ask maybe tomorrow.


End file.
